1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head unit.
2. Related Art
Some liquid discharging apparatuses such as an ink-jet printer control the discharging of a liquid drop with the use of control data for each nozzle. An example of such a liquid discharging apparatus is described in JP-A-2008-12732. In the configuration of such a liquid discharging apparatus, a main controller and a head unit are designed as dedicated components. For this reason, the data amount (number of bits) of control data that is transmitted from the main controller to the head unit is set at amount that is suited for the head unit.
There is a demand for manufacturing the head unit as a non-dedicated component, which has been a dedicated component so far. However, in order to manufacture the head unit as a non-dedicated component, it must be capable of being used for control data of various data amount.